


Sanders Sides One Shots

by Chilali_Zo



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 06:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilali_Zo/pseuds/Chilali_Zo
Summary: Any Sanders Sides stories I may think of! Will include fluff, and angst! I do NOT do NSFW so don’t expect anything like that.





	1. Giggle fit (fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman is determined to get Logan to crack. What will it take?

The sides are on a mission one lazy Sunday afternoon.

No, it isn’t solving another dilemma, or going after a missing person.

It’s getting Logan to laugh.  
They’ve tried in the past but Logan just will not laugh.  
They ignore the sarcastic monotone ‘ha’s they’ve gotten occasionally during some of these missions.

Today, however, they are more determined than ever to make Logan break. Roman called a meeting to the living room couch to announce what was happening.

“Alright, I know we’re all a little down on our luck when it comes to cracking Logan,” he started, standing in front of the others, who were all sitting. Patton was leaning against Logan, a bowl of popcorn in his lap. Virgil was on the opposite side of the couch, legs curled up to his chest and an arm leaning on the armrest. “But today! I am positive we will finally succeed! There is one thing we haven’t tried-“

“There are plenty of things you guys haven’t tried. There’s no possible way you have literally done all the possible ways to get me to laugh,” Logan pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone. Patton snickered, and Virgil coughed, trying to coverup a chuckle. Roman huffed, ignoring the statement.

“We have NOT tried many things, one of those including a Try Not To Laugh!” Roman announced loudly, his excitement showing through. Logan tilted his head to the side.

“Isn’t the goal of this whole ordeal to get me to laugh?” He questioned. Patton nodded in agreement, his expression one of confusion as well.

“Well, yes. The point of the video is to get you to laugh. It has lots of funny videos in it. It’s like a challenge, more for those who laugh easily,” Virgil helped explain, looking over at the two sides. Roman sent a grateful look at him before nodding in agreement.

“Exactly! These videos have lots of shorter, hilarious videos that are sure to make you laugh! The rest of us though, you have to play by the rules. No laughing.”

Patton frowned, furrowing his eyebrows in an attempt to look serious.  
“I’m ready for the worst,” he stated in a mock low, gruff voice. Logan looked over at him with a small, soft smile.

“Well, if you are, so am I,” he agreed. Virgil shrugged in agreement, settling into a relaxed, neutral expression. Roman nodded excitedly and planted himself next to Virgil, wrapping an arm around him, using his other hand to turn on the video playlist they would be watching.

Roman had prepared a playlist filled with try not to laugh videos he felt were the funniest. Composed of vines, TikToks, and many many more.

————————————-

It had been nearly 30 minutes. Roman lost early on, letting out a laugh that sounded way too similar to a pterodactyl, making Virgil break out in laughter.

Patton had surprisingly not broke the determined look he put on prior, but at certain times he looked so close to exploding, his face red and everything, they had to pause so he could at least go get some water.

The popcorn in Logan’s lap was mostly gone, save for a few unpopped kernels at the bottom.

Roman was feeling desperate. He wanted so badly to succeed in getting Logan to laugh, but the playlist was starting to reach the final videos.

The last five minutes of the last video was playing, and Roman was accepting defeat, with Virgil rubbing his back supportingly, saying that he’ll figure it out soon, when a sound similar to an elephant exploding sounds beside them, following by a howling monkey.

Or, it was just Patton and Logan.

Logan... laughing.

Patton had taken a drink of water right as a particularly funny video played, and Patton had no strength left to contain the laughter. He spat the water out of his nose, screeching in mixed laughter and pain.

Logan, taken aback by the sudden reaction, couldn’t help but find Patton’s reaction absolutely hilarious.

He’d known it was possible for a human to shoot liquids, and sometimes even solids out of their noses. However, he had never seen it in person.

And to see it happen to Patton, who was clearly in hysterics over the video, rocket water like a river rapid out of his nose pushed him over.

He cracked.

And all the sides were overjoyed.


	2. Gone (ANGST WARNING)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has angst, and a small amount of violence and character death.

For a moment, everything was still and silent. A very light, but still audible gasp could be heard.

A sword fell and clattered onto the ground in what felt like slow motion.

a few more heartbeats of silence.

And then the painstaking wails of Logan, Patton, and most clearly Virgil as Roman collapsed down onto his knees in front of Remus, a sword thrust into his gut.

Amiss the sobs of the light sides, Remus came to. He looked around, seeming confused, before looking down at what he had done.

He felt nauseous as he saw the crumpled form as his brother, and he saw the sword in his hand that dealt the blow.

Remus wanted to cry, scream, and.. “I’m so sorry, I don’t..” He choked, looking over at the sides.

Logan and Patton didn’t respond, hugging each other and avoiding eye contact. Virgil, on the other hand, had fury and pain in his eyes and he began storming, sprinting to Remus, only to be held back by Deceit, who was trying to calmly speak to Virgil. To no avail.

”YOURE SORRY?!” Virgil screamed, tears streaming down his face. “YOU DONT DESERVE TO BE SORRY! YOU KILled him...” he whispered the end, slumping down to his knees as he broke, Deceit sitting down next to him.

”I didn’t... I... I swear..” Remus sputtered, looking between his fallen twin and the sides. He looked torn, his own sorrow and remorse breaking through the usual demented expression.

Remus began to pull the sword out, a small and airy groan coming out of a barely conscious, and a barely-alive Roman.

”What are you..?” Virgil whimpered, looking up, his voice strained and cracked.

”Fixing this. I didn’t mean for..” he didn’t finish, setting the stained sword to the side. He crouched down by Roman, moving him so he was facing up.

Deceits eyes widened, shock and horror filling his expression as he tried to form words. “Wai- Remus.. no! You can’t, you know what happens!”

Remus have a half-assed shrug, like he didn’t care. He placed both hands on the bloody spot in Romans clothing.

”Get away from him!” Logan spat, turning his attention to what was happening. “Dont you dare touch him!”

”Shut up, Nerdy Wolverine. I’m saving him.” Remus mumbled, looking at each of the sides. His gaze falling on Deceit, who had a shockingly honest and vulnerable expression.

”Please don’t..” came a soft whisper. And Remus smiled. He truly smiled, for half a second. “We both cant really die. We’re sides. It’s more of a... hiatus! I’ll be back when you all miss me way too much.”

And, in a flash of light, he was gone. And Roman was sitting up. And Virgil , Logan, And Patton practically leaped into his arms. Deceit however, was left alone, doing his best not to sob as he realized how truly alone he now was.


	3. Aladdin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil go out into the Imagination for a little Disney Getaway to de-stress. But little does Virgil know that Roman has a big plan.

  
Roman never thought he would admit this to himself; This was too cheesy.

He had invited Virgil for a little outing in the Imagination. Nothing extravagant, just some rolling green hills, a tree or two to lean against, and a huge movie screen so they both could watch Disney Movies.

Roman had kept insisting it wasn’t a date, however. Just a fun outing as friends. To relieve stress and.. well... anxiety. Virgil, after being hesitant, complied.

He was actually having a good time, singing along with Roman when songs came on, and maybe not dancing as dramatic as Roman, he still tapped a foot to the beat or clapped in rhythm.

There was only one issue: Roman lied.

It was the last movie of the evening; Roman and Thomas’ personal favorite. Aladdin.

Right before the infamous line was uttered in the movie, Roman paused it. With his mind of course, since it was in the Imagination, and Roman controlled that.

Virgil began to protest, before he looked over at Roman. He looked flustered and nervous, but determined.

“I know that.. at the beginning I gave you a lot of hate, which you didn’t deserve. Especially after you just got out of.. the dark side.” Roman began. Virgil blinked, confused as confused can be. Roman continued.

“You’ve gradually gotten to know us, and you’re one of us now. You stuck around, even though you didn’t trust us, especially me. But you gave us- *me* that chance. And now, we’re close..

“And I like you. I really do.. not just in the friend way, thought. Like, like you like you.” He stumbled over his words as he avoided looking at Virgil’s expression.

“So even though you might be hesitant, I have to ask you-“ and he mentally played the movie and said the line timed perfectly with the movie:

“Do you trust me?”

Roman looked up at Virgil, who said nothing. He had a startled and shocked expression, and a dropped jaw. Roman panicked, beginning to think it was too cheesy.

“Sorry, this is dumb, I-“ he wasn’t able to finish, being tackled to the ground in a hug from Virgil, who had tears in his eyes.

That was all Roman needed


	4. Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Fluff) Virgil, although the physical embodiment of anxiety, still feels his own. During on of these anxiety filled sleepless nights, who comes to help?

Virgil winced as he felt his fingernails dig too deep into his palm. He carefully uncurled his hand to reveal his palm, which had red indents from where his fingernails had been imbedded.  
He inspected his palm, insuring there weren’t any open wounds before placing his hand down.   
He knew that his hand had reached it’s abuse limit for the night.

He reached over his nightstand and turned on his lamp, softly illuminating that corner of the room in its light. He curled his knees to his chest and closed his eyes; concentrating on taking deep breaths to calm his mind.  
But as he relaxed thoughts flowed through. His worries for Deceit and Remus, his big reveal he announced to Thomas. His mind was screaming so loud he was sure someone else could hear through the Mindscape. He buried his head in his arms as he tried to drown away the negativity, but he just couldn’t.

A small knock echoed through his mind. Virgil’s head shot up, his expression one of confusion and shock. He turned to look at his alarm clock, which showed it was 2:38 A.M. Maybe someone actually heard his anxieties.

“Come in,” he called to the person on the other side of the door, his voice cracking slightly to Virgil’s dismay.

The door opened and none other than Roman stepped into the ex-dark side’s room.

”Hey, Emo Nightmare,” he greeted quietly yet with a small joking tone. “I saw your light on, I thought maybe you fell asleep with it on again,” he explained.

Virgil, still recovering from the initial shock shook his head.

”No, I- I just woke up. About to go get a glass of water and go back to sleep.” Virgil lied through his teeth.

Roman’s eyes narrowed as he stepped inside the room and closed the door behind him. He walked over to Virgil’s bed and hopped on it, near the foot of it, to Virgil’s confusion.

“You’re the worst liar I’ve ever seen, and We’ve met Deceit,” Roman noted.

Virgil let out a sigh, looking down at the bedspread.

“You can talk to me about this, Virg.” Roman said softly. Virgil shook his head, almost embarrassed.

“Maybe I haven’t slept. I haven’t been able to! Sleep has been really hard to come by lately,” Virgil admitted, quickly becoming surprised by the tidal wave of emotions that followed. But he couldn’t stop.

“Everything has just been so overwhelming. I can feel everything, and I can hear everything. It’s all too much,” Virgil whispered. Virgil’s fingernail engraved hand was all of a sudden hyper sensitive, and it really hurt.

“I get it. It’s all crazy, and you’ve been working overtime. I can’t imagine how you feel,” Roman sympathized. “But you’ve gotta find a better solution than digging holes into your palm.” Virgil’s head shot up, surprised, but he found he couldn’t speak. Maybe he didn’t want to.

“Don’t look surprised, Dark and Stormy Knight. During an especially anxious day with Thomas everyone notices the indents. I know it’s a coping mechanism but-“ Roman was cut off with a tight hug slamming into him.

Neither of them spoke. They just enjoyed each other’s company. Roman rubbed calming circles into Virgil’s back to get him to relax. Within moments Virgil looked ready to crash.

Roman loosened his grip so Virgil could lay and get to bed, but Virgil’s grip tightened.   
“Just stay. For tonight. You can sneak out later if you don’t want Logan or Patton to see, but I just..”

“-can’t be alone right now.” Roman finished for him. Virgil just nodded into Romans shoulder, too mentally exhausted to care.

“Well, I’m going to need to let go for a second just so we both can get comfortable.”  
  


Virgil slowly released his grip, crossing his arms. He looked away, unsure of how he felt about the situation. He wasn’t ever this clingy, or emotional. Was it the anxiety, or was it the exhaustion setting in? Whatever it was it felt unnatural.

Was he going to stop?  
Absolutely not.

Virgil and Roman both got under the anxious sides purple, black, and white spider web decorated bed comforters. Roman reached out in an offer to continue the hug, and after some hesitation Virgil settled in between Romans arms.

The last thing Virgil remembers seeing is Romans soft, excited smile as he drifted off to sleep, the tiredness in his mind finally catching up to the both of them.


	5. Exasperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Right after the events of Dealing with Intrusive Thoughts, a very aggravated Remus returns. A concerned Deceit goes to comfort.

Closely after the events of DWIT

It took everything inside Deceit not to flinch as a mace was thrown over his head and straight for the wall opposite to the thrower.

“UGHHHH,” came the response. Deceit looked up from the snake puzzle he was working on to look over at the other dark side.

“Welcome back, Remus. Did you have a good ti-“ Deceit was interrupted by a fake manifestation of Logan appeared next to him. Deceit blinked for a moment, confused.

“He thinks he’s SO SMART-“ Remus near-screeched, throwing a ninja star into the logical sides forehead. It stumbled back before regaining composure. This made Remus more upset as he threw every weapon he could think of at this pseudo-Logan.

Deceit got up from his spot and moved towards the Duke. Only then did Deceit notice the desperation in Remus’s eyes as he threw one after another.

“Remus. Remus- Remus! Hey, hey. Stop,” Deceit urged, placing an arm on Remus’ shoulder.

Remus flinched, surprised at being wrenched out of his inner thoughts as he felt the gloves hand on his shoulder. Remus paused, turning to look at Deceit.

“Talk to me Remus.” Deceit simply said. Remus looked between him and the Logan before snapping his fingers dramatically- a flare he shared with his brother- and made the fake disappear. Remus and Deceit walked over to their shared couch and sat closely.

As they cuddled, Remus explained what had happened while Remus was out.

Deceit listened, and couldn’t help but smirk at some of the Dukes ‘extravagant’ storytelling methods, and the events that had taken place.

“Remus, I hate to break it to you,” Deceit began once Remus had finished venting. “They’re all constantly like that. You get used to it.” Remus huffed, crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

“I don’t know how Virgil can stand them.” Deceit winced at the mention of the previous dark side, but he pushed it to the side.

“I’m not sure. I think they ruined him. I was trying to teach them about the lessons of our corrupt capitalism society, and they thought that a piñata was a fitting comparison!” Deceit exclaimed. Remus broke out into a small version of his maniacal laughter.

“To be fair, your lectures are as boring as watching a snake digest a baby over a 3 week period,” Remus pointed out, which led to a very ‘offended’ Deceit.

The rest of the night was spent by telling each other the dumb things each of the light sides have said in the past, and discussing better and future strategies to get through to them. All of the while curled up together on that couch.


	6. Cake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remy wants to surprise Emile with a cake during a peaceful evening alone.

Remy was pacing back and forth in the shared kitchen the ‘non-sides’ share. For the evening it was just him and Emile, and he wanted to do something special.

Now it was a waiting game. And Remy was not one to be patient.

However, he also wasn’t one to be nervous, but here he is.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when Emile walked into the dark kitchen.

“Oh- the lights. Shoot. I know the switch is around here somewhere...” Remy heard Emile mumble. Remy got into position with the item in hand and braces himself.

Emile found the light switch and flicked it on to reveal Remy.

Standing in the middle of the kitchen.

With the ugliest cake ever.

“Heeeeeyyyyyy,” Remy greeted, putting on the ‘bitch persona’ as he called it.

Emile stood there for a moment, taking in what was in front of him.   
“Wha.. whats the occasion?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. Remy was worried The therapist didn’t like it, but he noticed the glint of pure joy behind the confused gaze.

“Oh yknow. We have the night alone, and I just thought I could do something... n*i*c*e*.” Remy explained, acting as nonchalant as possible.

Picani burst out into a giggle fit, truly taking in the sight of the cake.

It was chocolate, but it looked darker than Virgil’s eyeshadow. There was an attempt to spread white frosting across the top, but Remy had stopped at one layer.  
  
He had tried to cover the burnt areas with bright purple icing in the shape of stars, but they looked like blobs now.

Remy looked between his hot mess of a cake and Emile-who was dying laughing.

“That bad, huh?” Remy asked, taking off his sunglasses sheepishly. Picani cleated his throat and composed himself.

He walked up to Remy and kissed him on the cheek.

“It’s pretty bad, yeah. But! How about tonight we both work together on making a better cake?” Emile suggested, and Remy nodded in agreement.

“That sounds like a great idea.”


	7. Music Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan needs a way to relax, alone. However, a curious side pops up to listen

Everything was in total chaos. At least, that's how it felt to Logan. Thomas was unproductive, tired, stressed, and anxious. Who could blame him? Remus and Deceit were out and insisting on being heard, and it's all overwhelming for all of them. Logan included; he was restless and irritable. Logan rarely had to result to measures like this, but he couldn't deny that it was calming. It was scientifically proven that music has many uses, such as stimulating memories, calming anxiety, and helping people with

brain-altering surgeries or injuries speak once again. He didn't think *he* of all sides would result to music. He thought he would always find a more professional way of relieving stress, such as a Rubix Cube or studying psychology or astronomy. But no. However, as Logan so smugly takes pride of, he is a man of standards. He doesn't play a roguish instrument, or a childish instrument. He took silent pride of his sophisticated instrument; a violin. The sounds that emitted from it were smooth and precise, flowing evenly like a river of velvet. It could be as subtle as he desired, a quiet hint and tease of something greater and powerful, or it can be as rambunctious as a toddler after it had coffee. Logan never sang along to the violin songs he played, which is why he was so surprised to hear humming and 'ooohs' being sang along, matching pitch with his violin. He stopped abruptly, cringing at the imperfect noise it made as he turned to face the intruder to his room. “Patton?”

Patton gave Logan a wide, near-apologetic smile as he stepped into the room. The door was normally closed, and it *was*. But, Patton heard Violin coming from Logan's room, and curiosity took off.

Logan looked... beyond irritated. A look that made Patton uncomfortable under the gaze.   
"Hi, Lo.. uh.. I like your playing?" Patton offered, hopefully to ease the daggers that Logan was glaring at Patton as he slowly inched his way into the room. Logan sighed defeatedly as he put down his violin. 

"What do you need, Patton? I'm busy," Logan asked curtly and sharply. Patton quickly found his way to Logan's neat, made bed and sat. 

"I just.. wanted to listen! I love the violin! It sounds really nice. Especially with other instruments!" Patton answered honestly. All that did was earn himself an eyebrow raise from Logan. Patton took that as a cue to keep talking.

"Like, uh.. the piano! There's actually a anime that centers around the violin and piano together," Patton rambled, feeling uneasy as Logan's expression didn't soften. "I really like the piano! Did you know that I play it sometimes?" Patton asked, trying to add something interesting into the conversation. That caused a reaction from Logan.

"You play the piano?" Logan questioned, the stern expression easing and being replaced by shock and surprise. Patton eagerly nodded. 

"Yeah! I was bored, and I heard a really nice song. So! I decided to maybe learn that song on piano. It was easy, so I thought that I could learn more! Now it's pretty easy," Patton explained. Logan's anger was relieved mostly, and now he was just curious.

"Do.. you happen to know any Lindsey Stirling songs, Patton?" Logan cautiously asked, unsure if that was something Patton knew. There wasn't much Piano in her songs, but lots have been converted.

Patton was surprised Logan was curious, and interested. Patton thought for a moment before nodding. "I know Gavi's song!" Patton exclaimed happily. Patton was surprised to see a small smile grow on Logan's face.

"Would you maybe like to try?" Logan offered. Patton was taken aback, and it took a moment for him to recover. Once he did he beamed excitedly as he ran out of Logan's, swiftly coming back with a portable keyboard.

Logan couldn’t help but chuckle at the moral sides excitement. He himself was actually quite happy to play with someone. Logan leaves over to his desk, where he previously set down his violin.

Logan started, Patton following. The major of the piano followed by the minor sways of the violin were muddled together to create a melancholy song full of loss but also love.

Patton didnt notice are first, but he had begun to lean in Logan, their shoulders touching. However, Patton felt Logan leaning as well. Patton had a soft smile as the lyric-less song played on, each note falling after another as the two synchronized with their instruments.

The song ended in a decreciendo, the violin fading off in a bare whisper. The two didnt move from their positions, relishing the silence after the emotional song that was played.

After about five minutes, Patton cleared his throat and got up from the bed, taking the piano. His cheeks were lightly dusted, and as He turned towards Logan, he could tell that Logan’s were too. 

“Sorry that I came intruding. I’ll knock next time,” Patton apologized, but he quickly flashed a smile. “We’ll have to do that again.” And with that Patton swiftly left before Logan was able to say a word.

Logan gave a small, frustrated sigh and added one more thing into his list of things to think about. 

He had to learn new songs to play with Patton.


	8. Music Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil just wanted a quiet place to vent. He wasn’t ready to be forced into a duet

Virgil would *never* admit it. He would only play behind closed doors, when the other sides are too busy to think of him, or too busy to include him in activities.

As sad as it sounds, Virgil never felt sad during these moments. He rather enjoyed the moments of peace he had. 

During these times, Virgil could stop. He could let down his walls and feel relaxed. He felt so carefree and safe during these moments. 

Maybe that's why Virgil liked the ukulele so much. The sound it had felt just as carefree. Child-like, nearly. In such a way that Virgil could reminisce and feel happy

He never expected anyone to see this side of him.

Especially not Roman.

Roman didn't know what to say. Which was extraordinarily shocking for him, seen as the other sides can't get him to shut up most of the time.

Roman enjoyed surprises; things that throw him for a loop, and send him down a spiral of unexpected twists. 

He never expected the My Chemical Romance-obsessed nerd to be the root of one of the surprises. A ukulele? 

Virgil looked as surprised as Roman looked as well. Actually, surprised isn't the right way to look at it. Virgil looked embarrassed, mortified, horrified, shocked-

"W-what do you want?" Virgil interrupted Romans inner-ramble. Roman wanted to make a joke about the stutter that rarely showed, but he couldn't help but notice that Virgil's expression was... serious. It wasn't welcoming, and he looked like he wanted to disappear. Thats when it hit Virgil like a speeding Dragon-Witch.

"Oh shi- I'm so sorry. This was a private thing, I.. uhmm" Roman stumbled over his words, wanting to express that 1) he wasn't going to make fun of him, and 2) He wasn't going to tell any other side. 

Virgil looked around his room frantically, as if looking for a hiding hole, or looking for a weapon to attack Roman with. 

Roman took a swift glance at the ukulele, before sparking an idea. 

"Hold on, hold on. Wait here," Roman quickly ordered before leaping out of the room.  
Virgil was stressed, anyone could see it. It wasn't hard to tell; his eyeshadow became darker the more anxious and stressed he became. The ukulele was obviously Virgil's venting tool. No shame, it's a very nice instrument. 

Roman half-sprinted, half-fell into his room as he scrambled around to find his *own* tool he uses to relieve some stress, or to help him gain ideas.

Virgil, needless to say, looked even more confused and shocked when Roman can running back in with his guitar. Roman leaped up onto Virgil's bed, and rested the guitar on his leg. 

"What songs do you know?" Roman questioned intently, making sure the guitar was tuned. Virgil didn't respond, looking a bit unsure, and dazed. Roman lightly tapped Virgil's leg. 

"Earth to emo nightmare? I'm talking to you! What do you know?" Virgil opened his mouth like he wanted to argue, earning him a stern 'i'm not leaving until I play a song with you' look from Roman. Virgil gave a defeated sigh, looking down at the ukulele.

"Uh.. do you know All the Kids Are Depressed? By Jeremy Zucker?" Virgil mumbled quietly. "It's a song I wanted to play, but it sounds better with a guitar accompanist.."

Roman nodded vigorously, grinning like a little kid as he quickly tuned the guitar to the key the song was in. Roman was shocked that he himself knew the song; it was a pretty 'emo' song. But, it had beautiful guitar chords in it, which drew his attention.

Roman began, and Virgil followed suit. They both sang along as the time came, the lyrics flowing evenly between the two instruments. It was calm, relaxing. Roman could feel himself begin to de-stress. His brother popping in honestly disturbed him, and he was a bit overwhelmed as well. It was nice to actually vent out a bit. 

Roman occasionally snuck glances over at Virgil, who seemed hyper-focused onto the song, clinging on to each chord and verse. But Roman noticed the beginning curl of a smile in the corners of Virgil's mouth, and the tenseness of his shoulders ceased as the song progressed. Roman was relieved, and glad. Virgil honestly looked like he could kill him right then and there earlier.

The song ended, and both of them took a breath. Virgil was the first to react.

It was a shy laugh, but a relieved one. One of calmness and enjoyment. Roman quickly followed, adding his bubbly laugh to Virgil's. 

"Thank you, Roman," came a quiet Virgil, who set his uke down by the bedside dresser. "I uh.. that was nice. You're a really good guitar player. And singer but we all kind of knew that." Virgil added jokingly. Roman felt his cheeks heat up at the comment, but he quickly played it off.

"Well of course! I can't be the creative side without knowing how to play a instrument or two," Roman boasted. Virgil chuckled. 

"Yeah well. We'll have to play again sometime." Virgil looked away for a moment before getting up off the bed. "Well, I think I need a nap. Time for you to leave!" 

And as quickly as it came the moment was gone, alongside Roman, who was being shoved out of the anxious sides room with his guitar. Roman gave a sigh, but he had a soft smile as he trudged back to his room for the night.


End file.
